Resistencia, la unión de dos mundos
by LiaGD-Naluma5
Summary: Turbios acontecimientos se desatarán en el mundo mágico. Intrigas, temores, incluso amor. Una batalla por conseguir la libertad,conservar los valores humanos y el poder legítimo. Long-fic.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Era una calurosa noche a finales de agosto. El cielo estaba despejado por lo que se divisaban múltiples estrellas, podría haber sido una noche como otra si no fuera porque el ambiente se notaba extraño. Un aire de tensión se perdía con la suave brisa típica de Alemania.

A las afueras de Berlín había una fábrica abandonada, sin importancia, pero aquel día de agosto estaba protegida por decenas de hombres. Desde las ventanas de la fábrica se podía apreciar una potente luz amarillenta y brillante, pero lo más escalofriante no era eso, del recinto se escuchaban alaridos que podían poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

El interior de la fábrica carecía de mobiliario, aunque en el centro había una enorme máquina. En esa maquina, una joven estaba amarrada de manos y pies, lágrimas de desesperación sobresalían por sus ojos asustadizos y gritaba de dolor, de miedo y quizás pidiendo ayuda.

― Por mucho que grites nadie te va a escuchar, así que yo que tú dejaría de hacerlo. ― Dijo un hombre de aspecto severo, éste llevaba una bata blanca y unas gafas de pasta rojas.

La joven volvió a debatirse intentando soltar sus amarres, pero le resultaba imposible.

― Míralo de éste modo, vas a tener el honor de ser el primer bicho exterminado de tu especie. Pero no te preocupes, que supongo que en menos que canta un gallo los de tu especie y tú estaréis todos reunidos en algo similar al infierno, digo similar porque ni en las mismísimas tinieblas os dejarían entrar. ― El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la chica, ésta tragó saliva aterrada dándose cuenta de los macabros planes que aquel monstruo pensaba llevar a cabo.

El hombre empezó a conectar los conductos necesarios para ejecutar su plan, la máquina tenía dos entradas principales: Una conectada directamente con la cabeza y otra en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Él se las colocó a la chica sin vacilar ni un momento, sin parpadear si quiera. Ella empezó a gritar más fuerte y a llorar con mayor intensidad, pero todo lo que hacía le resultaba inútil.

― ¡Nunca podréis acabar con nuestra especie, ¿me oye?, nunca. Porque nosotros... Tenemos capacidades que los muggles nunca podréis llegar a tener jamás. Por mucho que usted me arrebate los poderes, me asesine, y le haga eso a todas las personas como yo... Igualmente siempre os faltará algo para lograr la perfección, es decir, la magia! ―Gritó la chica con palabras atropelladas.

El hombre miró a la chica con desprecio y rabia, accionó una palanca y un fuerte rayo de luz penetró en el cuerpo de la misma, ella soltó un grito desgarrador y pronto sus ojos se apagaron.

― ¡Que pase Scarlett, rápido! ―Urgió el hombre mientras se deshacía del cadáver de la fémina.

Una adolescente de unos 16 años entró en la estancia, su cabello de color azabache estaba desarreglado y sus bonitos ojos verdes se encontraban surcados de lágrimas.

― Hay que darse prisa, vamos. ―El hombre agarró a Scarlett del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró hasta la máquina. Cuando ésta se encontraba atada empezó a realizar ciertas combinaciones en el panel de control.

― Por favor, papá... No me hagas esto. ―Susurró ella con la voz rota, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

― Sabes que es necesario, además ¿no quieres tener poderes y ser superior a toda esa escoria de la que estamos rodeados? ―Dijo él mirando a su única hija con determinación.

― Pero yo no quiero formar parte de esto, yo... Papá, no continúes con ésta locura. ―Suplicó con un hilo de voz.

El hombre ignoró las palabras de súplica de Scarlett y accionó de nuevo la palanca. Scarlett sintió como si cientos de cuchillos se clavasen en su piel, era terriblemente doloroso. Sentía la sangre recorrer sus venas provocándole fuertes sacudidas, gemidos de horror se escapaban de sus labios agrietados. Y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de morir todo se paró. Su padre la desató y ella se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo.

― ¿Qué sientes? ―Dijo su padre con ansia.

Ella le miró a los ojos, estaba atemorizada. No pudo decir palabra alguna, se sentía completamente débil e indefensa. Cuando estuvo a punto de formular un sonido... Se desmayó.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_**Londres. 31 de agosto.**_

Aquel día Grimmauld Place era un verdadero caos. Toda la familia estaba reunida porque al día siguiente los adolescentes se tenían que ir a Hogwarts. En la planta baja los adultos se encontraban reunidos en torno a la mesa, en la cocina. Mientras en las plantas superiores había un ajetreo considerable y se escuchaban risas por cada rincón de la casa, en cambio en la cocina el silencio era sepulcral.

Ronald Weasley entró en la cocina con cara de indignación y arrojó con fuerza El Profeta sobre la mesa.

― ¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¿Así que ya han empezado a asesinar a magos y ahora pretenden atemorizarnos? ¿Pero en qué mundo vivimos? ― Voceó el pelirrojo frustrado, se dejó caer en la silla y bajó la cabeza.

El silencio reinó durante unos escasos segundos, hasta que Harry se dispuso a hablar.

― Está claro que no podemos permitir que nos aplasten, hay que empezar a moverse ya para que ésta situación no vaya a más. ― Él guardó silencio esperando a que alguien tuviera la cabeza fría y aportase alguna solución más.

― Nunca pensé que algunos muggles pudieran hacernos ésto... Después de haberles estado protegiendo durante generaciones nos lo pagan así. ― Hermione decía las palabras con cierta nostalgia debido a sus raíces. Porque ella era hija de muggles y nunca se imaginaría a sus padres atacando a su mundo y mucho menos a lo que ella era.

― Hay que realizar un consenso con el Ministro de magia rápido, ésta situación no se puede quedar así y si esa panda de mal nacidos quiere guerra, pues guerra van a tener. ― Dijo Ted Lupin con seriedad, aunque él no se dio cuenta de que quizás aquello era muy precipitado.

― No Teddy, eso no va a ser posible del todo. Hay que ser un poco más discretos respecto a la idea, la reunión con el Ministro es más que necesaria pero hay que intentar llamar lo mínimo la atención porque hay muggles que aun no están enterados y no es cuestión de provocar una revuelta en toda regla. ― Explico George hablando por primera vez. Angelina asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su esposo.

― Tengo esperanzas de que ésto se quede en un cruce de cables y que no vaya a más, aunque según las fuentes más fiables ya saben cómo neutralizar nuestros poderes... ― Susurró Ginny afligida pensando en todo el daño que podrían hacer si aquello era cierto.

El silencio volvió a invadir la estancia, si los muggles más radicales sabían cómo neutralizar sus poderes todo se iría al garete. Ellos no podrían optar a la tecnología armamentística muggle ya que ellos la controlarían y entonces se quedarían sin recursos.

Pero aquello no eran más que simples hipótesis. Quizás todo fuera obra de un grupo de personas a las que se les había ido la cabeza, quizás fuera un movimiento más grande de lo que creían y podían estar perdidos... Nadie sabía con certeza lo que pasaría a partir de aquel momento. De momento los adultos preferían mantenerlo en secreto a los más jóvenes porque sabían cómo reaccionarían, aunque eso era demasiado tarde, ya que un par de orejas extensibles se balanceaban frente a la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Dos pisos más arriba James Sirius Potter y Fred Weasley II se miraban atónitos.

―¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?- le preguntó Fred a James mientras los dos recogian las orejas de último modelo.

―¿Por que querrían los muggles quitarnos los poderes? ¿Que utilidades les darían?

―No creo que sean todos ellos. Sera algún loco con ansias de poder, yo sabia que pasaría algo así cuando ese grupo se dieron cuenta de nuestras... habilidades. Ahora creen que les hemos tratado como seres inferiores y que ellos también tienen derecho a lo que no tuvieron.

―La magia es un don que les toca solo a unos cuantos afortunados. No se que seria de mi sin la magia pero no creo que me pusiera a arrebatar a las otras personas aquello que no tengo.

Fred II y James oyeron como alguien salia de la cocina por lo que se apresuraron a subir las escaleras, en las otras habitaciones estaban repartidos los demás primos ya fuera hablando, jugando al ajedrez, leyendo o comentando el último partido de Quidditch.

― ¡Chicos a cenar!- Gritó Ginny desde abajo. Se oyó un barullo de puertas y una manada de cabezas pelirrojas (aunque había alguna rubia y morena) salieron en estampida. Como siempre en las reuniones familiares la encargada de hacer la comida era la abuela Weasley que aún y con su edad ya avanzada seguía teniendo la fuerza y la alegría que la caracterizaba. También, todo hay que decirlo, había alguna que otra nuera que siempre se ofrecía a ayudar.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa formando el barullo que los caracterizaba. Juntos formaba un buen grupo de personas, la cena se sirvió y todos comenzaron a engullir, como siempre estaba delicioso. Habían conversaciones aquí y allá, de punta a punta de la mesa entre jóvenes y adultos.

―Tío Charlie ¿Como va con los dragones en Rumanía?―Pregunto Lily a la que siempre le habían gustado las criaturas mágicas.

―Muy bien cielo, ahora mismo estamos esperando por unos huevos de Cola Dentada, en teoría deberían romper el cascarón esta semana.

―¡Oh!―soltó Lily.

―Supongo que estaréis haciendo un buen trabajo con vuestras primas ¿No?― preguntó Ron.

―Como siempre tío Ron, todas están seguras con nosotros.―dijo James Sirius.

―Seguro que Rosie tiene muchos pretendientes, esta muy bonita.-dijo la tía Angelina.

―Rosie todavía es pequeña―dijo Ronald, y es que no le gustaba que tocaran a su niña.

―Va Rosie dinos la verdad―dijo la tia Ginny. Y entonces Rose pensó que ese era su momento para soltar la bomba.

―La verdad es...―Rose miro a su padre y vio que él no le quitaba la vista de encima― Tengo novio.

―¡Oh eso es maravilloso Rosie!―dijo la abuela Weasley.

―¿Qguanto llevais saliendog?―Preguntó Fleur que todavía conservaba parte de su acento.

―Vamos a hacer un año y medio.―Todo el mundo en la mesa se quedó callado, algunas primas no sabían hacia dónde mirar por que sabían la que se avecinaba.

―¿Por que no nos habías dicho nada?―Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de preguntar.

―Yo...

―¿Y dinos, cuál es el nombre del afortunado?― Preguntó el abuelo Weasley. Rose respiro antes de decir:

―Su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, abuelo.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Hasta aquí el prólogo si queréis más añadir alertas, favoritos y dejar reviews que nosotras (LiaGD y Naluma5) ya nos coordinaremos como podamos para traeros los capítulos lo más rápido posible.


	2. Capítulo 1

Holipoo! Aquí el primer cap les recomendamos pasarse tanto por los fic de Lia como los de Naluma5 disfruten y lo que reconozcan es de la gran Rowling ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Resistencia, la unión de dos mundos<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **

_Diario "El profeta", Londres, 6 de octubre._

"_Nuevos ataques indican que la situación del mundo muggle no es una simple broma. Atentados despiadados a magos, secuestros, asesinatos... Incluso las malas lenguas indican que la sustracción de poder es un hecho más que real."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El Quisquilloso", Londres, 10 de noviembre._

"_Una verdadera amenaza. Si señores, así se podría considerar esto. El mundo mágico nunca había supuesto que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir. Nos encontramos en un nuevo régimen de terror. Miles de bajas, miles de personas desaparecidas, heridos... ¿Pero qué se creen? Nuestro mundo jamás atacó al suyo, es más, siempre los estuvimos protegiendo de todas las amenazas. Intentamos vivir en armonía pero no pudo ser. Ministros de todo el mundo se reunirán muy pronto en Londres para organizar la situación y calmar a la población, hay que buscar soluciones a ésta tragedia."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Diario "El Profeta", Londres, 20 de Diciembre._

"_La situación es crítica. El sometimiento es más que claro. ¿Indicios de una nueva sociedad esclavista? ¿Genocidio? Parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Más desapariciones, asesinatos, familias rotas... Una nueva resistencia está surgiendo en los barrios más poco transitados de Londres. Parece ser que muchos de nosotros ya se han cansado de las vejaciones, por lo visto habrá guerra. ¿Cuándo? El tiempo lo dirá. Este es el último comunicado del Profeta de forma oficial, pero intentaremos informarles de forma clandestina"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_23 de Diciembre, Durmstrang._

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba tumbado en su cama, como todos los días solía hacer. Desde aquel fatídico Septiembre sentía que no tenía fuerzas para moverse de allí, por eso funcionaba como un robot. Él no podía comprender, por mucho que su mente lo intentara hacer día tras día, como su familia le había dado la espalda de esa manera, realmente como todos le habían dado la espalda. Le dolía que las personas a las que quería no les gustase como era y sus decisiones, pero lo que verdaderamente le causaba un profundo dolor que le calaba en lo más hondo era llevar más de tres meses sin saber nada de Rose. Scorpius escribió cientos de cartas para ella pero nunca recibió respuestas.

A pesar de que en el año y medio que habían estado juntos se habían prometido quererse una y otra vez, él tenía muchas dudas de que ella pensara en él... Quizás estaba con otro o su cabeza le olvidó, ella siempre había tenido mucho pretendiente en Hogwarts.

No sabía muy bien lo que ella habría hecho, y eso le resultaba muy desesperante. Aquel día se había percatado de que era 23 de Diciembre, quedaba un día para Nochebuena, y obviamente pasaría solo la noche. Bueno no del todo.

Desde el primer momento en el que Scorpius puso un pie en Durmstrang se hizo amigo de Kayle Krum. Éste, a pesar de tener una enorme fama debido a ser el hijo de quien era, le gustaba ser solitario y reservado. Como a Scor, él no tenia ganas de hablar de por qué se había cambiado, que había sucedido, ni conocer a nadie, él tenía a sus amigos en Hogwarts pero con Kayle se había instalado el no preguntes y no contestes, se tenían el uno al otro de forma incondicional cuándo se necesitaban pero ninguno de los dos se entrometía sin permiso en los asuntos del otro.

Scorpius notó desde el primer momento que algo en la mirada del chico era diferente, se podía apreciar muy bien la soledad acumulada durante años. Kayle no tenía amigos, él decía que todos los de aquel colegio eran una pandilla de hipócritas que pensaban que por tener dinero y fama lo tenían todo, pero la verdad es que eso era una vil mentira. Además Scor sabía que su padre siempre estaba de gira con algún equipo de Quidditch, por lo que no paraba en casa y su madre era una fanática de su padre que le abandonó en cuanto dio a luz por lo que no la conocía ni quería hacerlo. A la única persona que podía llamar familia era a su niñera, era una mujer que ya rondaba los 50 años y que todo y ser mayor era severa y le había enseñado a ser un hombre como dios manda, pero sobretodo, le había dado cariño cuando lo necesitaba.

Con el paso del tiempo Kayle dejó ver que tenía un carácter fuerte, que era demasiado conciso e inteligente, y a pesar de ocultarlo ante los demás era más que observador. Él también le contó a Scor que la única cosa buena que le había pasado en la vida fue enamorarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada... Así que se volvió más cerrado y desconfiado con las personas.

Entonces llegó Septiembre y recibió un nuevo compañero de habitación, a partir de ese momento Kayle y Scor se complementaron a la perfección y se hicieron como uña y carne. Ambos se escuchaban, se daban consejos y estaban para las cosas buenas, también lo que más le gustaba a Kayle de Malfoy era que decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba, cosa difícil de encontrar en esos tiempos.

Aquel día Krum estaba castigado ordenando los libros de la biblioteca uno por uno y sin magia, ya que sí, Kayle tenía un don para meterse en problemas impresionante. Scor miraba el techo de forma distraída esperando con ansias a que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y así poder descargar todo lo que tenía vagando por su cabeza. Pasó media hora más por lo menos y al fin él llegó.

― Siento haber tardado tanto tío, es que la puñetera bibliotecaria se ha puesto a desordenarme las estanterías a escondidas para que me quedase más tiempo castigado, valiente zorra. ― Dijo en tono malhumorado, intentando que Scorpius al menos se riera, pero obviamente eso no sucedió.

― Necesito verla. ― Susurró él con la voz ahogada debido a la angustia. Kayle arqueó una ceja y se sentó en su cama, mirando a Scor de forma acusadora.

― ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni un momento? Sabes que a mí no me importa escucharte, pero creo que el tiempo todo lo cura, y si llevas tanto sin saber de ella, en algún momento eso se tendrá que acabar. ― Explicó en tono moderado, intentando no ponerse agresivo.

Scorpius se había frustrado del todo, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de su mejor amigo. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama quedando en frente de él.

― Puede que tú les tengas tirria a las mujeres por lo que te hizo aquella guarra de Vanessa, pero no todas son como ella, a mí Rose me quiere. ― Dijo Scor casi escupiendo las palabras.

Ambos se miraron con odio, nunca se habían enfadado pero aquel día los dos tenían la cabeza muy cargada. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo con no muy buenas intenciones, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

― ¡Eh, eh, que los muggles vienen hacia aquí! Bulgaria ha caído, han tomado el Ministerio en Sofía y según algunas fuentes han descubierto dónde se encuentra Durmstrang. Hay que marcharse de aquí cuanto antes o estamos muertos. ― Aquel chico parecía tremendamente asustado, pero no esperó ni un segundo para ir a comunicárselo a los demás alumnos.

A los dos amigos se les quitaron las ganas de pelearse y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

― Esto ya lo teníamos hablado desde hace un tiempo... ― Dejó caer Scorpius mientras sacaba su baúl ya preparado del armario.

― Lo sé, pero no sé si estoy preparado para dejar Bulgaria de ésta manera. ― Dijo Kayle con voz mustia, mientras caminaba por la habitación.

― Oh vamos, ven conmigo a buscar a Rose y después seremos libres en Inglaterra. ― Pidió Scor, él no se quería quedar sin su amigo y además después de todas las veces que lo habían hablado estaba más que convencido que él quería dejar su pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida.

El chico de pelo castaño caviló y caviló hasta llegar a la conclusión de que tenía razón, debía irse con él o quizás nunca tendría el valor o la oportunidad de hacerlo.

― Vayámonos. ― Se limitó a decir para ponerse a preparar el baúl apresuradamente.

* * *

><p><em>Beauxbatons, 24 de Diciembre<em>

Rose estaba sentada contra la pared de uno de los pasillos de Beauxbeatons, sí Beauxbeatons.

Nunca había esperado que sus padres recibieran la noticia con los brazos abiertos, al fin y al cabo sabia lo que los Malfoy habían hecho a su familia. Pero su reacción había sido excesiva.

Su padre se había cabreado como nunca, tío George, el abuelo Weasley, Percy,... ¡Hasta el tío Harry se había sorprendido!

No creía haber cometido ningún delito, se había enamorado de un Malfoy, sí, y él la correspondía ¿Que problema había? Scorpius era una buena persona, Al lo podía asegurar.

Derramó una lágrima sobre el papel que tenia en las manos, era una carta de sus padres en la que le decían que fuera a pasar la Navidad con ellos. Pero ella no cedería, no los quería ver, nunca les perdonaría que por sus viejas rencillas le hubieran separado de Scor.

Cogió la mochila que había dejado a su lado y sacó de ella un sobre. Era otra carta, esta vez de Al, lo echaba de menos horrores. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, la carta decía así:

_Querida Rose:_

_Te echo mucho de menos, Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti. La mayoría de primos estamos de acuerdo en que no fue justo lo que hizo tío Ron (Todos menos James, Fred y Hugo). Yo sé que Scor te quiere de verdad. ¿Has tenido noticias de él? Yo no sé nada, lo único que sé es que sus padres lo enviaron a Durmstrang._

_Ten mucho cuidado, Inglaterra está en alerta, papá casi no para en casa esta todo el día metido en el cuartel de aurores y cuando viene por aquí se mete enseguida a su despacho. _

_Recuerdos de Lily, dice que las Navidades no van a ser lo mismo sin ti._

_Tu primo, Albus._

Rose se volvió a guardar la carta, ella había echado muchísimo de menos sus charlas con Al. Siempre habían estado juntos y él siempre le daba una vista diferente de la situación cuando la necesitaba.

Respiró hondo y se levantó. Cogió la mochila del hombro y se la puso, había que decir que las falditas y la ropita de Beauxbatons era mucho mas incómoda que su ropa de Hogwarts.

Y es que echaba todo de menos: El Gran Comedor, la Torre de Astronomía, la Sala de los Menesteres dónde había pasado miles de horas con Scor, echaba de menos hasta las mazmorras y por supuesto la torre de Gryffindor. ¡Lo que ella daría por su cama de doseles rojos!

Entró en el comedor de Beauxbatons, mucho mas pequeño que el de Hogwarts. En una mesa estaban sentados los profesores y las alumnas que quedaban.

―Bonne Nuit Rose**―**dijo Madame Maxime que a pesar de tener una avanzada edad seguía siendo la directora del colegio Francés**―** Et Joyeux Nöel**― **Rose sabia poco francés pero entendió que le estaba felicitando las fiestas.

―Merci Madame.―Rose se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de pollo, tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Estaba callada ya que ellos hablaban en Francés y ella solo entendía algunas palabras sueltas 'la guerre' 'París' y 'muggles'.

Hacía tiempo que Francia estaba en alerta máxima porque se veía venir un ataque por parte de los muggles pronto. Rose tenía miedo, estando allí en un país desconocido y sin entender nada, pero intentaba no pensar en ello. El gobierno de Francia era muy capaz (no tanto como el de Inglaterra) pero podrían evitar un ataque...

―Hier a été a attaque en Bulgarie―Rose levantó la vista de su plato y se quedo mirando a la profesora de pociones que era la que había dicho la noticia―Ils sont arrivés à Durmstrang. ― Rose se quedó sorprendida, si bien habían podido llegar a Durmstrang cuando llegaran a Francia fácilmente podían atacar a Beauxbatons.―C'était un sacrifice, de nombreux enfants ont été tués ou enlevés―No entendía como los muggles eran capaces de matar o secuestrar a niños pequeños, no tenían derecho. Estaba claro que los magos estaban en una gran desventaja numérica.

La puerta se abrió con mucho estrépito, por la puerta entro una de las profesoras mas mayores del colegio.

― ¡Oh mon dieu!-exclamó la mujer frenética- Ils sont là! Rapide! Nous en pouvons pas rester ici!- Aquello fue un caos, había podido entender poco a la señora pero por la reacción de los demás supo que tenía que hacer: correr.

Cogió su mochila y salió detrás de los demás.

* * *

><p><em>24 de Diciembre, afueras de París.<em>

Era plena noche y las calles estaban desiertas en París. A las afueras de la gran ciudad en un barrio de clase media había una pequeña casa de dos plantas.

Ahí vivía una familia normal y corriente... Al menos a ojos de los demás.

Las luces llevaban apagadas un buen rato, en el piso de arriba descansaban en sus camas un matrimonio y sus dos hijas. La mayor se llamaba Anabelle, aunque todo el mundo la llamaba Any. Era una rubia de ojos claros de 17 años, una belleza a ojos de muchos y la envidia de muchas. Era una persona con una inteligencia y un carácter muy bien marcado, jamás dejaba que nadie fuese mejor que ella, tenía el orgullo muy alto.

Su única debilidad era que hicieran daño a su familia.

La hermana pequeña, de 15 años, se llamaba Ximena. Era una dulzura de persona, muy parecida a su hermana físicamente... Aunque mentalmente eran muy diferentes. Era la inocencia pura y dura, la comprensión, la sensibilidad, todo el mundo la trataba como si de una frágil muñeca se tratase. Aquella noche Ximena había estado muy inquieta, un "mal presentimiento" decía ella, pero es que desde hacía varios meses todos los días aquella familia vivía en continua tensión. Eran la única familia de magos que había en ese barrio, los demás eran todos muggles y ellos sabían de sus capacidades.

Desde hacía meses recibían amenazas constantes, ataques verbales... Por eso ellos casi no salían de casa y si lo hacían utilizaban la Red Flu. Durante la última semana la familia Bonnet se encontró en un continuo sin vivir debido a los ataques en París, la destrucción de los edificios administrativos mágicos, el hospital, un par de escuelas privadas y otra serie de cosas, además habían apresado a miles de magos.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando se empezaron a escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta.

― Tengo que bajar a ver quién es... ― Susurró el padre a su esposa con voz pastosa debido al sueño y la confusión.

― Bajo contigo. ― Dijo la mujer sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama pero antes de salir de su habitación Any estaba en el marco de la puerta con Ximena abrazada a su espalda.

―No abráis la maldita puerta. ― Ordenó Any utilizando un tono despectivo porque sabía que eran muggles resentidos.

― Cariño, es muy tarde e igual es importante. ― Dijo su madre con compresión al ver el horror en los ojos de su hija mayor.

Ximena se limitaba a temblar de forma descontrolada mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como si de un torrente se tratase. La puerta resonaba con más fuerza cada vez y se escuchaban gritos incesantes. El matrimonio, con varita en mano, bajó las escaleras de su humilde hogar.

― Ximena, escúchame bien, voy a bajar con papá y mamá un momento... Si ves que bueno, no sé, no subimos en 5 minutos vete al colegio. Escóndete en cualquier sitio y coge el traslador. ¡Rápido!

― Any estaba muy alterada, veía como todo su mundo se iba por la borda al escuchar los chillidos del piso de abajo. La rubia bajó lanzando una última mirada de advertencia a su hermana menor, las escaleras se le hicieron interminables pero al fin llegó, y lo vio: Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba muy pálida y se apretaba el estómago con fuerza... Se estaba desangrando.

― Ma...Mamá. ― Susurró con voz rota Any, intentó bajar las escaleras pero sus piernas no le respondían.

La mujer buscó a su hija con la mirada, pero tenía la vista demasiado nublada como para ver algo. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Any bajó las escaleras como un rayo, como si hubiera recibido una inyección de adrenalina. Se percató de que a su madre le habían atravesado con algo el estómago, no sabía con qué, pero veía como la sangre brotaba de la herida cada vez con más intensidad.

― Mamá... ¿Qué puedo hacer? ― Preguntó la rubia con desesperación, pidiéndole que su querida madre le diese alguna respuesta. Porque Any era inteligente y ella sabía que su madre no saldría del paso. Necesitaba saber qué hacer a partir de ahora, sabía que Ximena y ella se habían quedado solas.

― Coge a tú hermana y vete, no mireis atrás cariño. Nosotros siempre os querremos. Cuídala mucho y cuídate tú, sé que puedes hacer esto. ― Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre.

Any sintió una sensación desagradable en el corazón, como si alguien se lo hubiera arrancado de cuajo y le hubiera colocado otro sucio y lleno de heridas. Estaba bloqueada, se sentía mareada y confusa, pero sabía que debía subir aquellas escaleras y realizar la tarea que su madre le había pedido. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas nombrando a su hermana menor, pero Ximena no respondía.

― ¿Ximena? ¡Sal por favor! ― Rogaba ella muerta de miedo.

Su hermana salió del cuarto de sus padres, tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y la cara desencajada.

― Tenemos que irnos... No hay tiempo. ― Any dio un par de zancadas hacia ella pero Ximena le apartó el brazo cuando ella intentó tocarla.

― ¡No me iré sin papá y mamá! ¡No me iré! ― Protestó ella chillando descontroladamente.

De repente la menor vio como cuatro hombres con las manos manchadas de sangre subían las escaleras a toda velocidad. Las iban a matar. El pasillo no tenía salida, solo quedaba la habitación de sus padres como último recurso. Ximena tiró de su hermana hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

― Necesitamos las varitas. ¿Dónde están las varitas? ― Any estaba desesperada, estaba haciendo fuerza contra la puerta para que aquellos tipos no entrasen, pero eran cuatro contra dos y aquello estaba más que perdido.

― Se las llevaron papá y mamá abajo. ― Contestó Ximena con voz cansada mientras se le escurrían las manos por la puerta.

Todo se vino abajo cuando alguno de los tipos dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. Ambas hermanas cayeron al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

― Personalmente creo que dos señoritas como vosotras no deberíais resistiros a la "autoridad". ― Dijo uno de ellos sarcásticamente.

Otros dos fueron a coger a las chicas pero Any se levantó de un salto, colocándose delante de su hermana.

― Por encima de mi cadáver. ― Dijo ella de forma agresiva. Los hombres se empezaron a reír y uno dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica, Any sintió que le temblaron las piernas y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em>24 de Diciembre, La Madriguera<em>

Alguien que no conociera a los Weasley podía decir que estaban pasando unas felices vacaciones, por supuesto no era así.

Se notaban las ausencias, Rose, Charly, Fleur, Bill, Teddy, Vic, Louis, Dom, Andrómeda,...

Desde la última reunión familiar, en Agosto, las cosas habían estado muy tensas. Ron siempre andaba de mal humor y todos los demás estaban preocupados. Una vez que vives una guerra puedes oler cuando se aproxima otra, y en esos momentos se olía en el aire.

Si eras observador podías ver que los adultos no se separaban ni un metro de sus varitas, el jefe del departamento de aurors, Harry, no paraba de mirar a la ventana como si esperara algo.

―Es una pena que Rosie no haya podido venir―dijo la abuela Weasley.

―Sí señora Weasley, pero ha dicho que quería practicar el francés durante estas vacaciones para no andar tan perdida―Contestó Hermione. Era completamente mentira ya que Rose les había dicho claramente que no les quería ver hasta que la aceptaran tal y como era.

A Hermione le dolía que su hija pensara aquello ya que sabía que su reacción no había sido la mejor, la verdad era que ella quería lo mejor para su hija y dudaba de que eso fuera un Malfoy.

Había visto en más de una ocasión a Scorpius, era una copia mini de Draco. Ron se pasaba el día enfadado, se echaba la culpa de que Rose hubiera acabado con semejante espécimen y creía que llevándola lejos de él repararía el error.

Ella sabía que no iba a solucionar nada. Si en algo se parecían Ron y Rose además del cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules era que los dos eran muy cabezones y que una vez se les metía algo en la cabeza luchaban por aquello con todas las armas contra quien fuese.

Estaban todos cenando cuando apareció una luz plateada en la ventana. Con un giro de muñeca Potter la abrió y dejo entrar a un Patronus en forma águila.

―Señor Potter, acaban de entrar al ministerio. Tenemos serias bajas en el equipo necesitamos de su ayuda y de la del señor Weasley. Hay múltiples ataques por todo el casco de Londres antiguo y se mueven con velocidad hacia otros puntos de masiva población de magos.

El ministerio de Francia y el de Bulgaria han sido atacados junto con sus colegios, decenas de muertos y heridos en Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, piden nuestra ayuda. Alemania ha declarado que no tiene ninguna tropa que pueda prestar ellos están también en alerta. Protejan sus casas y vengan.

―¡Oh díos mío Rose! ―Gritó Hermione entre lágrimas ― ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley nunca te perdonare si le pasa algo a mi hija!― Ron estaba lívido pero pronto reacciono con Harry y se levantaron.

―Yo también voy―dijo Ginny. Los demás adultos asintieron dando su confirmación. ―Vais a necesitar mas gente.

―No―dijo Harry.

―No puedes impedírmelo.

―Yo también voy ― Dijo George― No pienso perderme la acción― Angelina lo miro con preocupación pero luego dijo que ella también iba. Todos los adultos dijeron que querían ir, y para que negarlo Harry sabia que necesitada a cuanto mago que supiera utilizar bien la varita.

―¿Y los niños?-Preguntó Audrey.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de James― Confío en ti y en que puedas cuidar de tus primos, si pasa algo haz el patronus como te he enseñado... Molly, tu cuida de que James no se haga el héroe.―James miro a los ojos a su padre y asintió, este nunca había estado tan serio.

Pero eso era la guerra, no habían bromas, ni risas, solo muerte, tristeza y crueldad por todas partes. Muchos sabían lo que era vivir una guerra y salieron de la casa recordando a todos los que habian perdido unos veinticinco años atrás.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo ya sabeis si quereis mas dejad un review y nosotras seguiremos escribiendo :)<p>

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**I'mCruelandPretty:** Hola muchas gracias por tu review esperamos verte por aquí a menudo :)

**Cuzes4ever:** Muchas gracias anita yo me iré pasando por el tuyo :)

**PotterMalfoyLove:** Muchas gracias patito y si Lia y yo juntas somos un arma imparable jajaja

**livinginfairetale**:Muchas ggracias preciosa siempre puedo contar contigo ;)

**DianePotter:** Muchas gracias bonita :)

**Albaa:** Claro que si tu con confianza...eres una … ni que yo no pusiera comas... ¬¬ Muchas gracias por el review baba !

**Luji:** Muchas gracias esperamos verte por aquí a menudo :D

**Carlos:** (sin comentarios)

Muchas gracias a todos los favorites y alerts :)

Nos leemos, LiaGD-Naluma5


	3. Huída

**Resistencia, la unión de dos mundos**

_**Capítulo 2: Huída.**_

_24 de Diembre, Alemania._

La noche era fría, como todas las noches en Alemania. En un pequeño pueblo de ascendencia mágica, donde todas las casas estaban deshabitadas, había una gran base de hormigón a las afueras. La base estaba custodiada por decenas de hombres que se encontraban en el exterior del edificio, en la azotea y vigilando desde algunas ventanas. Todo estaba en calma aquella noche, al menos eso parecía. Dentro del edificio pasaban cosas... Cosas que quitaban el sueño a muchas personas. En cada habitación de aquel edificio se producían atrocidades, a cual peor, en las plantas subterráneas simplemente otros cientos de personas esperaban su destino.

En el sótano inferior se encontraban las celdas de aislamiento para los presos más importantes o que más delicados estaban. En la 563 estaba Scarlett, sola, tumbada en la cama y tapada con cinco mantas por lo menos, aun así no dejaba de tiritar. Pero Scar no tiritaba de frío, no, estaba así por el miedo que sentía. Desde que había adquirido los poderes su cuerpo estaba muy débil, a veces sufría convulsiones por el rechazo de las habilidades... Estaba muy grave de salud. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba asustada porque no quería morir, además tenía miedo de los planes macabros de su padre, que cada día degeneraban más.

Scarlett se levantó de la cama como pudo, sus pies descalzos se arrastraban por el frío suelo provocándole escalofríos en la espalda, pero le daba igual, necesitaba salir de ahí. Empezó a llamar a la puerta esperando que uno de los guardias del pasillo le abriera, a los pocos segundos ella suspiró satisfecha cuando la puerta se abrió.

― _Scarlett, sabes que no puedo hacer ésto siempre. No debería estar aquí._ ― Contestó el guardia cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

― _Jon, tienes que sacarme de aquí por favor... Sabes que papá se está volviendo loco. Tengo miedo_. ― Susurró, ya que sus pocas fuerzas no le permitían hablar más alto.

― _Scar, eres mi hermana pequeña y te quiero, pero sabes que si desobedezco las órdenes de papá no tendrá reparos en castigarme, no te puedo dejar ir._ ― Dijo él con pesar, porque él también sufría como ella y no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su padre.

― _Por favor Jon... Sabes que probablemente no aguante mucho tiempo, al menos déjame ser libre mis últimos días_. ― Rogó a su hermano una última vez.

Él la miró con compasión, se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos llorosos de su hermana. Tenía que dejarla marchar, quizás era la única de su familia que tenía una oportunidad de ser libre.

― _Rápido, coge tus cosas y vístete. Vendré en diez minutos y saldremos por el túnel del semisótano. _― Tras decir eso, Jon salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Scarlett comenzó a meter algo de ropa en una mochila, dinero, su "varita", sus medicamentos... Es decir, todas las cosas que le serían necesarias para sobrevivir durante un tiempo. Se vistió como pudo, aunque le dolían tanto los huesos que tuvo que sentarse un par de veces. Como estaba previsto Jon apareció por la puerta con la pistola en mano por si acaso.

― ¡_Rápido! Tenemos que salir ya, es el cambio de guardia_. ― Urgió su hermano, la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y cargó su mochila en el hombro derecho. Juntos salieron con rapidez, o al menos con la rapidez que las piernas de Scarlett les permitían.

― _No...No puedo ir tan rápido._ ― Dijo con voz ahogada la chica, estaba agotada y le costaba respirar.

Jon paró y la cargó en sus hombros. Ella se encaramó a él como pudo y sujetó su mochila para que no se escurriera del hombro de éste. Jon subió unas escaleras a toda velocidad, llegando por fin al semisótano. El pasillo estaba desierto, aunque había una corriente de aire helado que indicaba que había algún tipo de salida. Scarlett con ayuda de Jon y se colocó la mochila en su espalda. Caminaron sin hacer demasiado ruido hasta una puerta de gran grosor que parecía estar protegida por unos números secretos. Jon miró a su hermana con indecisión, pero al ver sus ojos supo que tenía que dejarla marchar.

― _A partir de aquí no creo que nos volvamos a ver... Se fuerte Scarlett, sé que puedes hacerlo._ ― Se dieron un cálido abrazo a forma de despedida y tecleó los números que abrieron la puerta. ― _Al final del tunel hay otra clave numérica, es 5654, luego tienes que tomar un ascensor y saldrás muy cerca de la carretera. _

― _Gracias por todo Jon, de verdad._ ― Ella depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano mayor y después se marchó, dejando todos los horrores de aquel edificio atrás.

_24 de Diciembre, Francia._

Rose Weasley corría a toda velocidad a través de una pradera. Estaba sofocada, agotada... No podía correr más, pero su mente le obligaba a hacerlo. Había logrado escapar del colegio pero aun así la llevaban persiguiendo un buen rato. No sabía dónde estaba ni a dónde se dirigía, pero sentía las pisadas detrás de ella cada vez más cerca.

" No puedo más". Pensó en un momento de desesperación. Estuvo a punto de tropezar pero guardó el equilibrio como pudo. Su cerebro no le permitía pensar con claridad el qué hacer o el cómo escapar de allí, parecía que aquel campo no tenía salida. No encontraba su varita por ninguna parte y eso le frustraba, registró sus bolsillos, palpó su bolso pero no había manera.

"¿Dónde está? Maldita sea... Si no la encuentro no me les voy a quitar de encima nunca". Sintió los pasos más cerca de ella, se estaba empezando a agobiar de verdad. ¿Qué podría hacer? Mientras corría abrió el bolso y empezó a registrarlo con rapidez, incluso algunas cosas caían al suelo, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Las piernas le estaban empezando a fallar y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse encontró la varita. Frenó en seco y dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con dos hombres.

― _¿Te has rendido ya?_ ― Preguntó uno de ellos en un claro y marcado acento inglés.

― _Simplemente me he cansado de haceros correr, pero rendirme... Nunca. _― Ella sonrió de manera significativa, mientras jugaba con su varita pasándola por sus dedos con práctica. ― _Se acabó el juego. _― Dijo en tono decidido. Apuntó con la varita primero a uno y dejó escapar de sus labios un contundente " _Sectumsempra _". El otro hombre retrocedió asustado al ver a su compañero desangrarse en el suelo.

― _Los muggles vais muy desencaminados si pensáis que algún día podréis llegar a hacer lo que nosotros hacemos_. ― Dijo Rose en tono agresivo, estaba harta de toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo. ― _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ ― El hombre cayó para atrás dándose un fuerte golpe.

Rose cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba francamente agotada. Miró como el primero de desangraba y gemía de dolor, pero no la importó, estaba cansada de todo. Cuando recobró el aliento arrebató las armas a ambos tipos y las guardó en su bolso, en aquellos tiempos no sabía si algún día le harían falta. Recogió sus objetos personales que estaban esparcidos por ahí y después emprendió la marcha caminando con tranquilidad, solo tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a París.

_24 de Diembre, Ministerio de Londres_

― _¡Harry, cuidado!_ ― Gritó Ginny Weasley al ver como una bala rozaba a su marido. Harry apretó los dientes al sentir la quemadura que le había producido el impacto, aunque al menos no le habían dado.

La batalla estaba siendo dura y peligrosa. A pesar de las dotes de la magia las armas de fuego eran altamente letales. El Ministerio estaba lleno de cadáveres, tanto de magos como de muggles. Aquello parecía un río de sangre. Los gritos resonaban con fuerza debido a la acústica del lugar, parecía que cada vez la magia estaba más en desventaja.

― _No vamos a poder con ellos... _― Susurró Hermione con angustia. Ella y George estaban escondidos detrás de la estatua del Ministro de magia. Llevaban un buen rato disparándoles y no podían salir de allí. De pronto apareció Arthur con su mujer, la llevaba en brazos a duras penas y es que ella había recibido el impacto de una bala en el abdomen.

― _Está bien, no es muy grave... Pero está claro que nos están reduciendo, no vamos a aguantar mucho más aquí._ ― El señor Weasley dejó a su mujer con cuidado en el suelo.

― _Las chimeneas están cerradas, los trasladores no funcionan... ¿Qué podemos hacer? _― Preguntó George, buscando con la mirada a su mujer.

― _Solo queda abierta la Red Flu hacia Alemania porque es donde los muggles tienen que irse. Pero no podemos irnos allí... Los niños._ ― Hermione temía por la vida de su familia, pero sabía que las guerras siempre acarreaban esas consecuencias. Al menos ella tenía la tranquilidad de que los mayores eran lo suficientemente maduros para saber sobrellevar la situación.

Harry, Ginny y Ron aparecieron con los demás. Respiraban exageradamente a causa del cansancio.

― _¿Estáis todos bien?_ ― Preguntó Ron preocupado.

― _Sí, estamos todos bien, pero aun faltan algunos._ ― Respondió el señor Weasley mientras hacía recuento.

― _¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá? _― Preguntó Ginny agachándose a su lado.

― _Le han dado cariño, pero no te preocupes, se pondrá bien._ ― Arthur no estaba preocupado por su esposa, sabía que ella saldría de eso con un par de hechizos y una poción curativa.

Ginny comenzó a taponar la herida para que no perdiera demasiada sangre, lo sabía porque había dado un cursillo de sanación.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás y cuando por fin pensaban que estaban todos, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Angelina.

― _¿Dónde está ella?_ ― Preguntó George angustiado al ver todos los cadáveres que había en el suelo. ¿Y si ella estaba muerta?

_Departamento de misterios._

― _Suélteme... _― Susurró ella revolviéndose en la silla. Estaba amarrada con fuerza, incluso le dolían las muñecas.

― _Sabes que eso no va a pasar, ¿dónde vivís? ¿Dónde está vuestra maldita casa? _― Preguntó un hombre de piel clara y pelo rubio oxigenado.

― _No diré nada, puedes matarme antes_. ― Respondió ella con fiereza. Ella jamás traicionaría a su familia ni permitiría que hicieran daño a sus hijos.

El hombre estaba comenzando a ponerse furioso, aquella mujer por mucho que le torturase o amenazase no diría nada.

― ¿_Sabes qué? He escuchado que en el mundo repelente vuestro hay una especie de... ¿Cómo decirlo? Poción, bebida repugnante... No sé, simplemente sé que si te la tragas me vas a decir todo lo que sabes. _― Él sonrió de forma triunfal al ver la cara de horror de Angelina. Así que estaba en lo cierto, iba a terminar con la descendencia de una de las familia más importantes del mundo mágico.

― _Usted... No tiene corazón. _― Angelina estaba llorando de pura desesperación, iba a traicionar a su familia, a los suyos, con el veritaserum estaba perdida.

― _Y ahora, vas a cantar como un gallito..._ ―

_25 de Diciembre, La Madriguera._

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por las ventanas del salón. Allí estaban todos sentados alrededor de la chimenea, los más pequeños dormían pero los más mayores estaban en guardia a pesar del casancio.

― _No hay forma de contactar con papá, ¿estarán bien?_ ― Albus estaba preocupado, él no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones.

― _Ni idea, esperemos que sí. Ellos son fuertes y están más que acostumbrados a luchar... _― James habló con autoridad por primera vez en su vida. Siempre era el bromista, pero la idea de proteger a su familia le hacía volverse estrictamente fuerte.

― _Si no vuelven tenemos que pensar un plan, alguna vía de escape. No podemos seguir aquí sin hacer nada y lo de ir al ministerio es muy peligroso._ ― Molly intentaba maquinar algo en su cabeza pero el sueño le impedía pensar. Acarició la cabeza de Lucy, que dormía sobre sus piernas.

― _Podríamos intentar ir al Refugio, quizás allí..._ ― Empezó a decir Fred, pero fue interrumpido. ― _Lo destruyeron hace dos semanas_. ― Dijeron Molly y James al unísono.

Se quedaron en silencio, intentando pensar una vía de escape. La idea de que su familia no volviera se les hacía imposible, inquietante... Les aterraba realmente, pero aun así tenían que ser fuertes y hacer lo que fuera por protegerse de los muggles.

― _Rose tendría que estar aquí, ella es la de los planes._ ― Se quejó Al por lo bajo, no sabía si su prima estaría viva.

― _Incluso el idiota de Scorpius nos habría venido bien._ ― James se sentía mal por no haberles aceptado, aunque no fuera su culpa toda la situación se sentía mal por haber despreciado la relación.

― _¡Dejad de atormentaros por favor! No hay tiempo de pensar en quién estará vivo o muerto, o el qué habría pasado... Tenemos que pensar qué hacer de una maldita vez. _― Se quejó Molly en tono seco, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la angustia.

James suspiró, conocía a Molly mejor que a él mismo, y sabía de sobra que estaba peor que todos juntos, pero aun así no dijo nada, no era el momento de ponerse a picar a nadie.

― _Y si... Podríamos ir a los barrios bajos de Londres. ¿No os acordáis que dijeron en la radio que allí se estaba formando la resistencia? _― Preguntó Al, no sabía si estaba en lo cierto, pero si allí había una buena concentración de magos sería un lugar seguro.

― _Por lo que he escuchado en la radio y a papá... Allí están los que se están preparando para atacar a los muggles, pero también hay refugiados. Podría ser un lugar seguro para los enanos si bueno, tenemos que irnos. _― James no sabía muy bien qué hacer, era la opción más viable, pero él necesitaba que sus padres aparecieran y le dijeran que todo estaba bien.

Todos acordaron que ese sería el plan y decidieron dividirse en varios grupos por si algo fallaba y tenían que separse, los grupos irían de ésta manera: Molly y Lucy, Fred y Roxanne, James y Hugo y por último Albus y Lily. Estaba ya todo preparado para una posible huida o cualquier altercado, de todas maneras ahora preferían descansar.

Los más pequeños se fueran despertando poco a poco, dejando descansar a los más mayores, aunque la tranquilidad no duró demasiado tiempo. Un ruido estridente se escuchó fuera de la casa.

― _¿Qué cojones es eso? _― Gritó James levantándose de golpe. Cogió su varita y se asomó por la ventana. ― _Son muchísimos... _― Susurró con la voz atragantada. ― _¡Corred, por la puerta de atrás!_ ―

Todo pasó muy rápido, salieron a trompicones, se pisaban, empujaban, chocaban... Salieron de la madriguera a toda velocidad. Estaban confusos y asustados, los más mayores lanzaban hechizos protectores pero a los hombres no parecía influirles lo más mínimo.

― _¡Avada Kedavra! _― Gritó Molly sin reparos apuntando a un hombre, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

― _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡No le ha hecho nada!_ ― Se escuchó por ahí, pero todos siguieron corriendo. Si a aquellos hombres no les afectaban las maldiciones imperdonables mucho menos unos hechizos de pacotilla.

Entraron al bosque después de una intensa carrera, eran perseguidos al menos por 25 o 30 hombres, lo tenían bastante crudo.

― _¡Tenemos que separarnos, nos veremos donde hemos quedado!_ ― Voceó James para que todos escucharan, al menos en el bosque tenían colocados varios trasladores, la idea había sido de Ron y Harry en cuanto se enteraron de la situación.

De repente, lo hombres empezaron a disparar a diestro y siniestro y los grupos en los que habían quedado separase se fueron al garete, y cada uno se fue por donde buenamente pudo con tal de escapar.

Empezaron a desaparecer todos, nadie sabía si había algún herido o si habían matado a alguien... Pero a partir de ahí tendrían que vivir con la angustia.

_25 de Diciembre, Serbia_.

Scorpius y Kayle habían conseguido traspasar las fronteras Búlgaras, estaban escondidos en un camión propiedad de los muggles y tomaban rumbo a Bruselas. Se habían conseguido colar en el camión en una de las aduanas principales. Estaban en la parte trasera del camión, tapados por cientos de cajas. Por lo que habían podido observar llevaban artículos magicos y por el olor a pólvora... También llevaban armas. No podían hablar, aunque su mente no paraba de funcionar a cada momento que pasaba. Scorpius estaba pendiente de cómo estaría Rose, si habría conseguido sobrevivir a la caída de Francia... Él confiaba en ella y en su entereza, pero tenía miedo por si aquella vez las fuerzas le habían podido fallar. Por otra parte Kayle tenía la cabeza en su padre, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría cuando le dieran por muerto, aunque conociéndole él estaba convencido de que le daría un poco igual. Kayle también tenía esperanzas en empezar de nuevo, quizás podría ayudar a la gente, salvar vidas, conocer a la famosa Rose Weasley, él realmente tenía esperanzas en su nueva vida aunque la situación no era la mejor.

_25 de Diciembre, Londres. _

Ximena Bonnet abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, a pesar de su estado de shock sabía que no podía separarse de Any. Habia pasado una de las noches más horribles de su vida, les habían trasladado en un avión de carga a Londres de madrugada, les habían maltratado, quitado sus pertenencias... Les trataban como a animales. Ximena había tenido que cargar a duras penas con el cuerpo de su hermana, estaba muy fría y no parecía dar señales de vida, lo único que tranquilizaba a Ximena era que respiraba. Ximena estaba muy asustada, sabía que sus padres estaban muertos, lo había asimilado durante aquella larga noche de horrores. Lo que no tenía muy claro era su destino, aunque suponía que no les matarían directamente... Sino no se habrían tomado la molestia de haberles trasladado hasta Londres. Xim se fijó en las caras de las personas que había en aquel camión inestable, solo habia niños y adolescentes, no había ni un solo adulto. Nadie hablaba, ni suspiraba, ni se atrevía a toser, solo se escuchaban las suaves respiraciones... Ella observó los rostros de los niños más pequeños, aun se notaban las marcas de las lágrimas. Los adolescentes más mayores tenían golpes en la cara y los brazos, pero nadie conseguía emitir un quejido. Ella abrazó más a su hermana, Any siempre la protegía, siempre la sacaba de los problemas y ahora no estaba para ayudarla, y Xim no sabía si podria sobrevivir sin ella. Además, una de las cosas que más le asustaban es que si su hermana no despertara pronto podrían matarla... Si no servía para "nada" probablemente la matarían.

― _Any... Any... Tienes que despertar, por favor._ ― Susurró Ximena sin obtener respuesta alguna. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, realmente estaban perdidas.

¡Holipo! Pues nada, que hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado... Y sí, lo he escrito yo solita (Lía) porque Naluma ha tenido un problemita de salud, pero bueno, no os preocupéis que pronto va a volver a escribir ella :) no me odiéis si el capítulo ha quedado desastroso. De todas formas... ¿Éste capítulo se merece algún review? ¿Uno chiquitito?

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**sakura sanin**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) nosotras también nos alegramos de tener nuevas lectoras para el fic jaja.

**I'mCruelAndPretty: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, intentamos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos para ver si conseguimos hacer algo diferente... Intentaremos sorprender cuando podamos, gracias por leer :)

**Diane Potter: **Jajaja en serio? Pues vaya, nos alegramos de despertar tus emociones! Si con eso se te puso la piel chinita ya verás cuando nos metamos más con el drama en sí... Hay partes muy muy trágicas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D

**Livinginfairytale:** Nos alegramos de que te resulte interesante el fic. Estamos intentando dar un giro a las historias de la tercera generación, y por lo menos marcar las personalidades de cada personaje... Aunque sea un poco a nuestro gusto. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Lilian Doyle: **Gracias por leer y comentar! La idea es que siempre pasen muchas cosas en cada capítulo para mantener siempre la historia con bastante acción, porque de eso se trata la cosa :D

**Cuzes4Ever: **Nunca te puedes esperar nada de éste fic, aunque cuando avance la trama habrá cosas más obvias jaja y gracias por lo de mis fics jajaja ahí te espero ;) Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!

**Albaa: **Pues he de decir que eso lo ha escrito Nadia, porque yo la verdad no tengo ni pajolera de francés, así que no sé, ella debe contestar a esa duda... Pero creo que lo escribió sin traductor, no estoy segura. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D


	4. Escapando

Mil años después LiaGD y yo (Naluma5) hemos decidido retomar éste fic aprovechando nuestro tiempo libre ahora que lo tenemos. Esperamos que os guste y que nos digais que os parece el capitulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Resistencia, la unión de dos mundos<strong>

**3. Escapando**

Un sonido estridente se escuchó en medio de la carretera. Fue un sonido sordo, un golpetazo. De repente, las miradas se tornaron asustadizas, la confusión reinaba en sus semblantes, y nadie se atrevía a mediar palabras. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Se preguntaban en sus cabezas, muertos de miedo.

― ¿Estarán bien? ― Logró decir Molly Weasley, mirando a sus primos con horror. Habían perdido a todos los demás al tomar aquel traslador. Y es que Molly, a pesar de no mostrar sus sentimientos con frecuencia, tenía un miedo atroz sobre el qué les podría haber ocurrido a sus familiares. James por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, pensando en Albus y Lily. Él había podido escuchar a la perfección el sonido de los disparos en su espalda, los gritos... ¿Y si estaban muertos? ¿Y si les habían cogido? No, eso no podía haber ocurrido de verdad. Fred se encontraba a su lado, pero éste se había puesto en pie. Por primera en vez en su vida, la determinación se había apoderado de él. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, que debía tirar de los demás para poder sobrevivir aquel fatídico día. Se colocó delante de Molly y le tendió la mano.

― Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. Estar a plena vista podría ser peligroso. ― Dijo seriamente, sin un atisbo de duda en su voz. Fred estaba igual de asustado que los demás, pero tenía que aparentar una serenidad inexistente, para poder hacerse con el control de la situación. Su mirada se posó en James, éste le miraba con admiración.

Desde que eran pequeños ambos habían estado muy unidos, siempre fueron los compañeros de bromas, y aunque fueran primos eran como hermanos. Por eso James conocía a Fred, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo se sentía, y por eso se dio cuenta de lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Se puso en pie, y le dedicó una sonrisa significativa. No fue una sonrisa alegre, pero con ella le transmitió seguridad, le dijo sin palabras que él estaría a su lado en aquel momento. ― Tenemos que encontrar a los demás. Quizás están en los barrios bajos... Debemos ir para allá. ― Sentenció James, hablando por primera vez. Tenía la boca seca, pero no le importaba. Molly todavía no se sentía capaz de hablar, además le dolían las piernas de la carrera que se había pegado en el bosque. Tenía algunos cortes en las piernas y en los brazos, además de algunas contusiones por la caída del traslador. Ella era fuerte, pero no estaba preparada para todo lo que se le venía encima. Comenzó a caminar detrás de James y Fred, para sentirse protegida de alguna manera.

Los chicos caminaron durante un buen rato, yendo por calles desiertas, observando la destrucción que había en cada rincón de la ciudad. Estaban totalmente desolados al ver el panorama que los muggles habían causado: No había nadie por la calle, los vehículos estaban destrozados, el mobiliario tenía un aspecto deplorable... Parecía una ciudad fantasma.

Llevaban más de media hora andando, cuando el sonido de un motor les alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Se escondieron rápidamente detrás de un contenedor de basura, y observaron atentos la escena que se les presentaba.

Dos hombres salieron de la camioneta y abrieron las puertas traseras del vehículo. Pronto empezaron a bajar niños y adolescentes. Los tres primos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo: A esos chicos les habían retenido para arrebatarles los poderes, como habían anunciado los medios de comunicación mágicos.

― ¡Eh, eh! Esa chica no nos sirve para nada. ― Dijo uno de los hombres. Los ojos de James se posaron en el cuerpo inerte de una chica rubia. Ésta permanecía inconsciente, mientras que otra abrazaba su cuerpo con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡No la mate por favor! Haré lo que sea... Lo que sea... ― Parecía ser su hermana. La chica lloraba de frustración, y a los hombres no parecía importarles.

― Tenemos que hacer algo... Van a matarla. ― Susurró James a los otros, que le miraron con desaprobación.

― James, no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que irnos de aquí. ― Fred sabía que no podrían con ellos, y no podían permitirse atacar estando tan débiles. Él también estaba viendo la escena, y se sintió terriblemente culpable por ser tan egoísta.

― Si no hacemos nada puede que todos mueran. Vamos, por favor... ― Rogó James. Los llantos de la chica se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte en la lejanía, si no hacían nada en aquel instante, matarían a la rubia.

Entonces Molly, que llevaba un buen rato callada, se puso en pie para sorpresa de ambos. Rapidamente los otros dos la imitaron, y salieron de su escondite.

― Sois unos malditos cobardes... ― Dijo Molly con rabia contenida en la voz, recordando todo lo que le había sucedido aquel día. Empuñó la varita con fuerza y lanzó un "Avada Kedavra" a uno de los hombres que la estaba apuntando. Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido al ver el cuerpo del hombre caer al suelo. Incluso ella se sorprendió de sí misma por haber matado a alguien. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba, era una guerra... Y en las guerras, se mata.

De repente, el otro hombre, agarró el cuerpo de la chica rubia y miró a todos con cara de perturbado.

― ¡Si no me dejáis marchar... Os juro que la mato! ― Gritó. Era uno contra tres magos con varita. El no llevaba protección, porque estaban a punto de llegar a la base, por eso no se había molestado en ponerse el uniforme que frenaba los hechizos.

― Any... Por favor... ― Ximena temblaba de miedo. Veía como la vida de su hermana se le escapaba, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, nadie se atrevía a dar un paso, por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, alguien dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al hombre y éste cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo de Any entre sus brazos.

― Por poco, ¿eh? ― Era un chico rubio, de unos luminosos ojos azules. También era alto y fuerte. Ximena recordaba que lo había visto en la camioneta junto a los demás. ― Me llamo Vladimir, por cierto. ― Sonrió a los presentes, y cogió a Any en brazos. ― El muy idiota no se ha dado cuenta de que he rodeado la camioneta. En fin, ¿nos vamos de aquí? ― Hablaba con total naturalidad, como si lo que acababa de suceder no hubiera sido nada.

― Em... Claro, vamos a desatar a todos. Iremos a un lugar seguro. ― Dijo Fred, volviendo a la realidad. Ya habría tiempo para presentaciones más adelante, ahora tenían que marcharse de allí, la base de los muggles estaba muy cerca y podrían correr peligro.

Así que todos juntos, guiados por James y Fred, se fueron hacia los barrios bajos de Londres... Para buscar una salida al enorme problema que se les presentaba.

Todos habían salido corriendo aloír los disparos. Nadie había respetado los grupos pero es que en situaciones así lo único que te da tiempo a mirar es que ni te atrapen ni te hieran. Y al menos en ese sentido habían conseguido su objetivo.

Albus y Lily corrían cogidos de la mano, ambos estaban sin aliento pero gracias a las prácticas de quidditch tenían una fantástica forma física.

― Corre, no pares. ― Gritó Albus tirando de la mano de su hermana que cada vez bajaba más el ritmo.

― Eso intento. ― Dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

Ambos decidieron moverse por los callejones menos transitados de la ciudad para intentar despistarlos y a la vez para intentar no encontrar más humanos que quisieran exhibir sus cabezas en una horca al más puro estilo medieval.

Podían oír como los llevaban pegados a los talones, no podían parar, no ahora, pero su corazón, su hígado y hasta sus entrañas les decían que estaban a punto de echarlo todo por la boca. Aprovecharon un recodo en una calle para apoyarse e inspirar. Había una interjección, ambos se miraron.

― Creo que es mejor que nos separemos. ― Dijo Lily. ― Podremos despistarlos mas fácilmente. Además, todavía conservo esto. ― Dijo enseñando una moneda como las que habían pertenecido con anterioridad al ejercito de Dumbledore. ― Podemos seguir comunicándonos, te mandaré un mensaje diciéndote dónde estoy, te lo prometo.―

Albus no estaba muy convencido de la idea de su hermana. Bastante se habían separado ya. No se perdonaría en la vida si algo le pasaba a ella. Él era el encargado de que Lils llegara a salvo dónde fuera que fuesen.

Podían escucharlos, estaban cerca. Lily no dudo ni un segundo más, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y salió corriendo por el lado derecho de la bifurcación. Los zapatos le dolían, la ropa no era la más adecuada para una carrera, pero aún así corrió. Intentó perderlos de vista yendo de un lado a otro, cambiando de aceras, de calles y callejones mezclándose. Cuándo creía que por fin había conseguido su objetivo se dio cuenta de dónde había llegado. ''Mierda'' Pensó para sus adentros. No se había dado cuenta de que había tomado un callejón sin salida.

― Pero mira que tenemos aquí…― Dijo una voz a su espalda― Una fulanita pelirroja tratando de huir…Eso no está nada bien, nada, nada bien. ―

Ella se giró. Vio como un grupo de hombres armados se acercaba a ella, quiso gritar pero el miedo había instalado un nudo en su garganta No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que dos brazos fuertes la aprisionaran.

― Me parece a mi que me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo. ― Ella se revolvió y empezó a soltar gemidos de dolor. ― Cállate zorra.― Dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en su boca para ahogar cualquier sonido.

Ella reacciono instintivamente mordiéndole la mano tan fuerte cómo pudo. Notó el sabor oxidado de la sangre en su boca y al oyó al hombre gritar antes de que la estrellara contra el suelo.

Notó como su cabeza dolía en la parte trasera. Todo le daba vueltas, se llevo el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacía su nuca, sintió algo liquido allí atrás. Miró el dedo y vio como éste estaba lleno de sangre. Levantó la vista y vio como los hombres se ponían alrededor. El hombre al que había mordido la agarro del pelo.

― No eres nada más que otra puta guarra a la que vamos a exprimir hasta que no hagas otra cosa más que pedir que te matemos.― Sin contemplaciones el hombre le metió una patada en su costado derecho, ella se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Sintió varios golpes más antes de que todo se hiciera negro para ella.

…

Todo estaba oscuro. Hacía bastante que el sol se había puesto, y Albus seguía sin tener noticias de Lily. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Mantenía la moneda en su mano y la miraba cada dos segundos, pero nada, esta no había reaccionado de ninguna manera. Se preguntaba si es que estas no funcionaban o se ponía hasta en el peor de los casos. ¿Y si la habían cogido?

No podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo. Quizás Lily había encontrado a James o a cualquier otro de sus primos, seguro que ella estaba bien, tenía que estarlo.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que los oscuros ojos de Angelina se entrecerraran por el contacto de la luz exterior. Se encontraba agotada y demacrada por todos los horrores que le habían hecho aquel día. Además, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber delatado a su familia, ellos tendrían derecho a odiarla a partir de aquel momento. Pero no, no había sido su culpa, el veritaserum le había hecho confesar dónde se encontraba la madriguera, y con ese detalle habían conseguido ir a por lo que querían: Los niños. Los muggles sabían de sobra lo influyente que era la familia y el poder que tenía en el mundo mágico, por eso, con los críos en su poder podrían hacer muchas cosas. Angelina temía por sus hijos más de lo normal, sabía de sobra que eran muy fuertes, pero aun así la conciencia no dejaba de producir dolor. Entonces el sonido de alguien sentándose a su lado la hizo dejar de pensar en todo por un momento. Aunque la estancia volvía a estar en la completa oscuridad, aquel llanto le conocía muy bien... Era Lily.

― ¿Lily? ― Susurró ella, su voz sonaba realmente mal. Estaba ronca, necesitaba tomar un poco de agua pero estaba casi segura de que no se la darían.

― Tía Angelina... ― Susurró ella. Lily se movió un poco y se dejó caer a su lado. Empezó a sollozar muchísimo más fuerte, y eso hizo que Angelina se asustara. Lily era bastante fuerte, ella no lloraría porque estuvieran encerradas, simplemente buscaría la manera de escapar. ¿Y si alguien había muerto? ¿Y si había ocurrido una cosa horrible?

― ¿Qué ha pasado pequeña? ― Preguntó entonces, con muchísimo miedo en la voz. Ella no estaba atada, así que podía acariciar su cabeza. Lo hacía con especial delicadeza, porque sabía que Lily necesitaba un empujón para hablar de lo ocurrido.

― Esos hombres me han... ― Hubo un silencio que cortó el aire. Angelina abrió mucho los ojos en la oscuridad y contuvo la respiración. No era necesario que Lily dijera nada más, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente la abrazó y le susurró palabras que la hicieran sentir mejor.

Cuando Lily consiguió dormirse en brazos de su tía, ella empezó a crear un plan de huída en su mente. Tenía muy claro que aquellas personas pagarían lo que le habían hecho a su sobrina, nadie podía arrebatarle la inocencia a una niña, y mucho menos ellos. Angelina le prometió a Lily que no se lo contaría a nadie, que sería su secreto. Ella lo cumpliría.. Y además, se vengaría de ellos por todo el daño que le estaban causando a su familia, en especial a Lily.

Lucy, Roxanne y Hugo habían escapado con mucha más suerte que los demás. Habían corrido hacia la zona boscosa que había detrás de la casa y que conocían como la palma de su mano. Se metieron en un escondite que utilizaban para evitar a los mayores, Lucy y Hugo eran los más pequeños y estaban desquiciados pero mantenían su entereza de cara a Roxanne para no ponerla más nerviosa a ella. Roxy sabía que tenía que sacar de ahí a sus primos. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ella decidió hacer un pequeño reconocimiento por la zona. Quedaban un grupo reducido de hombres en los alrededores más cercanos de la casa, pero nada comparado a lo que habían visto. Volvió al escondite y escucho un inconfundible 'crack'. Había sido una aparición de eso estaban seguros. ¿Pero se podían fiar? En esos momentos en teoría cualquier mago era mejor ayuda que todo lo que podían encontrar por ahí fuera…

Rox decidió asomarse un poco. Vio la figura de un hombre alto, no demasiado fornido, éste estaba de espaldas y llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color negra. Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su varita. Estaba con los cinco sentidos alerta.

― Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza y date la vuelta muy a poco a poco. ― Siempre había querido sentirse como los personajes de las series muggles que solía ver con el abuelo Arthur, valiente, con el control, atrevida,… Ahora lo único que sentía era miedo.

La figura hizo lo que le habían ordenado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rotó hasta quedarse de cara a Roxy. Dejó que su capucha cayera hacía atrás para descubrir su rostro. En lo primero en lo que se fijó Roxanne fue en el color del pelo del chico que tenía ante ella. Su pelo era lila. Bastaron dos segundos para que la pelirroja reconociera a quién tenía delante de ella. Su cuerpo se relajó y se echó a los brazos del ahora conocido, no pudo más y rompió en sollozos.

Teddy rodeó con sus brazos a Roxanne. Le chistó para que se calmara. No era plan de que ahora que tenían una oportunidad de escapar les descubrieran.

― Roxanne te tienes que calmar, ya tendrás tiempo de llorar cuándo estemos a salvo. Por favor, ahora tienes que centrarte y responderme con todo el detalle que puedas ¿Si? ― Rox asintió suavemente. ― ¿Dónde están los demás? ― Preguntó, finalmente.

― Conmigo solo están Lucy y Hugo. Los demás echaron a correr cuándo llegaron esos hombres. Hemos estado aquí escondidos desde entonces. ― Le explicó ella, un poco más calmada.

Lupin se quedó pensativo, tenía que sacar a esos tres de ahí, pero tampoco podía dejar a todos los demás, pero no sabían dónde podían estar y seguramente se hallarían lejos, escondidos y refugiados en la oscuridad. Su cabeza era un lío pero pensó que solución más inteligente era llevarlos a Alemania junto a sus padres y volver a la mañana siguiente ya sin los pequeños para rescatar a los demás. Sabía que a su padrino no le haría ninguna gracia pero era mejor que se hiciera a la idea. Bien podía no compartir sangre con esos niños pero los sentía como si fueran sus primos de sangre. Se había criado con todos ellos y no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño.

Además, él como buen auror, o mejor dicho como auror en prácticas, tenía la obligación de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara. No iba a huir ahora que se ponían las cosas feas, ese no era su estilo para nada.

― Muy bien, agarraos aquí. ― Le dijo a los niños y cogió una piedra del suelo. Cuándo todos hubieron puesto una mano en el objeto. Él hizo un movimiento de muñeca con su varita y la piedra se iluminó. En pocos segundos notaron el fuerte tirón en el ombligo. Ted dio gracias a Merlín por que el departamento de regulación de Trasladores y otros tipos de transportes estuviera inhabilitado. Si no hubiese sido imposible salir de allí.

1 de Enero, Londres.

Sus pasos eran cada vez más torpes, tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba de forma entrecortada. Estaba muy enferma, incluso pensaba que la quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Ahora su único objetivo era ayudar a los magos a frenar la locura que su padre estaba cometiendo. Scarlett sabía algunas cosas que podrían sevirles de gran utilidad, y por eso estaba en Londres. Gracias a las cosas que había escuchado por los pasillos de la base ella conocía la ubicación de unos objetos llamados "trasladores". Le parecía algo maravilloso e innovador, además de útil. Había algunos trasladores colocados a varios kilómetros de la base, no le había costado mucho encontrarlos porque estaba muy bien definida su ubicación. Cuando lo tomó había sentido como sus pies se elevaban del suelo, el estómago se le revolvió y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se iba desprendiendo poco a poco, para después juntarse de nuevo cuando se dio un buen golpe al caer al suelo de bruces. Había sido un "viaje" muy extraño, pero la sensación le pareció... "mágica".

Ahora que estaba en Londres, Scarlett sabía que un pelotón de guardias quería desmantelar una pequeña resistencia que había en unos barrios bastante alejados. Le llevaría un tiempo llegar hasta allí, y más estando tan enferma. Aunque ella mantenía la esperanza de que alguien pudiera ayudarla.

Caminó durante varias horas, guiándose por indicaciones de carteles en ruinas, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Lo sentía en el aire, pero debía continuar caminando. Estaba empezando a estar asustada, ella no podía correr para escapar, su debilidad no se lo permitiría.

Cuando dobló la esquina para meterse por un callejón se dio cuenta de que éste no tenía salida, era habitual en barrios de poca monta, debía haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Al darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí se encontró frente a frente con un chico, que probablemente tendría su edad o quizás un año o dos más. Ella se había quedado sin palabras, pero él la miraba de forma autoritaria e inquisitva.

― ¿Qué eres? ― Preguntó él, ahora apuntándola con una varita.

― Soy... un experimento. Pero tengo nombre si te sirve... Me llamo Scarlett. Tranquilo, no voy armada, ni pienso hacer nada. ― Dijo ella levantando las manos. Quizás con la ayuda de él podría llegar a su destino, tan solo tenía que preguntar.

― Soy Fred., ¿cómo que eres un experimento? ― Preguntó él, bajando la varita, ya que ella parecía no querer hacerle nada malo.

― Tengo magia... Es muy débil, pero está instalada en mí de forma artificial. Estoy muy enferma ¿sabes? Y quiero que mis últimos días de vida sirvan para algo. Quiero dar información de las actividades de... Los muggles, como los llamáis vosotros. ¿Me podrías llevar hasta alguien importante? ― Preguntó ella, mirando a Fred con seguridad. Sin duda Scarlett estaba siendo muy valiente a pesar de las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

Fred la miró, estaba escudriñándola solo por el hecho de fiarse de ella o no. Scarlett no parecía tener malas intenciones, quizás podría servir de ayuda para frenar toda la situación, la cosa estaba demasiado revuelta como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

― Está bien, te llevaré a un lugar... Pero, si nos traicionas, te aseguro que las consecuencias serán muy malas para ti. ― Fred sonó amenazador, pero no podía ser de otra manera con una desconocida que parecía saber demasiado.

Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del callejón, pero entonces Scar empezó a ponerse pálida y no tuvieron más remedio que parar.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Preguntó él asustado, porque parecía que estaba bastante mal.

― Es la enfermedad... Está empeorando. ― Consiguió susurrar, antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Fred.

Rápidamente él la llevó hacia la base, para encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer algo por ella. Si Scarlett moría, la única oportunidad que tenían para que las cosas salieran bien se iría al traste, y eso Fred no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

Kayle y Scor por su parte habían recorrido buena parte de Europa como habían podido. Caminaban por carreteras secundarias, se habían subido a algún camión de carga sin que nadie les viera. Estaban bastante asustados de que la mayoría de productos transportados fueran armas y munición pero intentaban pensar lo menos posible en eso.

Solo conocían parte de la situación del mundo por pequeños fragmentos que llegaban a escuchar de los programas de radio. Aunque esperaban que el punto de vista muggle informara de una forma un poco exagerada por que si era verdad todo lo que decían… Estaban acabados.

Y así, poco a poco. Llegaron a Francia. Y esa no era para nada la ciudad del amor. Muchos soldados habían tomado la calle. Fueses dónde fueses la gente estaba armada, hasta niños, niños que no tendrían mas de siete u ocho años con escopetas más grandes que altos eran ellos.

Aquello era un caos, edificios reducidos a escombros, personas heridas, ni rastro de actividad mágica. La tensión se respiraba en el aire.

Scor rezaba a cada momento por Rose, él sabia que ella era una chica lista, pero también sabia que desconocía el idioma y que allá dónde estuviese estaría perdida.

El rubio tuvo que pensar rápido hacía dónde dirigirse y no se le ocurrió otro sitio mejor que la mansión de su Tia Greengrass que vivía en Francia desde hacía muchos años. Ella les ofrecería cobijo aunque fuese solo por una noche. Necesitaban una noche tranquila dónde alimentarse y descansar para así recuperar fuerzas y preparar sus próximos movimientos.

Caminaban tranquilamente sin levantar sospechas, en París había una gran concentración de radicales por lo que si les atrapaban estaban muertos.

Hubo varios momentos de tensión. Ellos caminaban con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, era allí dónde mantenían aferradas sus varitas.

Cruzaron la ciudad en un par de horas, habían preferido optar por no coger transporte público ya que habían oído que a un par de transeúntes les habían pedido su documentación.

Cuándo llegaron a los barrios dónde vivía la gente adinerada la seguridad se incremento. Pero pasaron desapercibidos. Ambos tenían un buen porte y por las ropas se les notaba que no venían de familias cualquieras.

Cuándo llegaron a las altas verjas de la mansión Nott-Greengrass notaron un cambio en el aire, era el único espacio dónde habían percibido una mínima dosis de magia en el aire. Picaron al timbre que había en el muro y Kayle se quedó estupefacto mirando los hermosos jardines de la mansión.

― ¿Si? ― Respondió la voz cautelosa de una Sra. Nott-Greengrass muy asustada.

― Tía Daphne, soy Scor ábreme por favor. ― Dijo el rubio al interfono. En otra ocasión uno de los muchos elfos hubiera salido a recibirlo pero con los tiempos que corrían tenias que tener mucho cuidado de no hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiese delatarte.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?. ― Preguntó su tía sorprendida.

― Tía Daph yo creo que éste no es el mejor lugar para responder a tus preguntas. Por cierto, vengo acompañado.― La mujer de Theodore Nott no dudó un segundo más en abrirle la puerta a su sobrino, éste acompañado por su amigo búlgaro no tardo en entrar.

Ambos cruzaron el jardín a paso ligero y pronto llegaron a la estructura de estilo victoriano. Derrochaba elegancia por todas las paredes, cada acabado tenía una exquisitez extrema, no se podía dudar del gusto de los dueños de tal propiedad.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, Scorpius pico con los nudillos y empujó suavemente la puerta. Cuando cerraron la puerta tras de si alguien se le lanzó a los brazos. El fuerte perfume de su tía lo tranquilizó.

― Estás bien!― Ella tenía los ojos surcados en lágrimas. ― Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti. ― Consiguió decirle, a pesar del llanto.

Después de contestar algunas preguntas de cómo habían escapado, dónde habían estado, atiborrarles de comida hasta hacerlos casi reventar y asearse.

Cuándo una vez ya satisfechos totalmente se sentaron en una de las salas de estar junto a Theodore y Daphne, Scorpius preguntó...

― ¿Se sabe algo sobre la seguridad de Beauxbeatons? ― El matrimonio sentado frente a él se miro, ambos tenían caras de preocupación.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Preguntó Scorpius un poco asustado, debido a los semblantes de sus rostros.

― Esto…Prométeme que estarás calmado y que intentarás no alterarte más de lo necesario.― Scorpius miró a su tía con una ceja levantada, lo único que estaba haciendo era alterarlo más. ― Atacaron el colegio hará unos días. Fue una completa masacre. Algunas consiguieron escapar y las han ido encontrando poco a poco. Se dice que aún tienen que quedar chicas por ahí huyendo, muy pocas, y no se sabe quién ha corrido esa suerte. No hay manera de pasar a un reconocimiento de los cuerpos, muchas se las han llevado a quién sabe qué y las que murieron han sido incineradas. Lo siento Scor, de verdad que lo siento. ― Ella miraba a su sobrino con algo de pena, sin duda le acaba de dar una noticia horrible.

Scor se tapó la cabeza con las manos, en un gesto de frustración. No podía creerlo, su Rosie. Muerta o en manos de esos cabrones, se negaba a creerlo. En lo más hondo de su ser sentía que ella tenía que esta viva. Si no era así, él nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

LiaGD y Naluma5


End file.
